Saturday in the Park
by csivegasrocks
Summary: There are two kinds of folks who sit around thinking about how to have fun with Castle and Beckett: psychopaths and fanfiction writers ... I'm the one that gets paid nothing at all! So join me for a murder mystery with Kate and Rick as they figure out what happened to the man with the tattoo!
1. Chapter 1

Saturday in the Park

_There are two kinds of folks who sit around thinking about how to have fun with Castle and Beckett: psychopaths and fanfiction writers ... I'm the one that gets paid nothing at all! _

_**cbcbcbcb**_

_This work of fiction is a tribute to Castle and, while I love to watch them, I don't own them and make no money from writing them. But it is fun!_

Welcome to my Castle World! This is my first fan-fiction about our favorites Castle and Beckett. While I have written several stories for the world of fan fiction, this is my first venture into the world of New York's finest couple. I hope you enjoy! This story should be about 6 to 8 chapters long over the next few weeks. Please send me feedback and let me know what you think!

His bright blue eyes always made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Yet for some reason, he always made her feel the need to slug him in the shoulder at the exact same time. Sometimes for no reason at all.

"Castle," she said using her pissed off voice, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Why not?" he answered with his 'I'm trying to piss you off right now' look – raised eyebrow and all. "You are beautiful."

"Castle," she answered, "I'm trying to sleep and you are making me nervous!"

"Oh, Detective Beckett," he replied, "I'm crazy about you, and now that you have admitted that you are crazy about me too, I'm just over the moon thinking about how much fun we are going to have together."

"Fun," Kate answered, "Fun would be a good night's sleep right now."

"Or we could do something else?" he insinuated that another round of lovemaking might be a great cure.

"Three times isn't enough for you?" she asked, realizing that three times wasn't really enough for her either.

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted the anticipation.

"No, no," Rick moaned, "Not now!"

"Yes," she said, jumping out of the big soft bed, "it's the precinct. You know I have to take this."

"Beckett," she said into the phone, praying that it was not another homicide. There were other things that she wanted to do right now, and one of them involved an ice cube. "Ok, I will be right there."

"As much as I love a good murder," he commented as he got up out of the bed, "I love a good morning in bed with a beautiful woman even better."

Kate looked at him with a glare.

"Whoa whoa what's up with the look?" he asked.

"Because you've had so many beautiful women in your bed?" she responded, part in play, part morbidly curious.

"It doesn't matter," Rick said, pulling on his jeans, "because you are the best and the last. Why mess with perfection?"

In two steps, she was across the room, knocking him off his one foot, jeans half pulled up, and kissing him passionately. From her vantage point directly on top of his strapping body, she felt his response begin to rise.

"Save that for tonight," she whispered as she slowly removed herself from the embrace. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I'll hold you to that!" he replied. He'd never meant anything as sincerely as he meant that statement.

CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT

It was a beautiful day in New York City. Unfortunately, this neighborhood of New York did not live up to the beauty of the day.

A rough area, to say the least, made to look even less attractive with all of the blood and crime scene tape surrounding a small, dirty looking, tattoo shop.

"So, do you think Castle has a tattoo?" asked Detective Kevin Ryan of his partner Detective Javier Esposito.

"Ha!" Espo replied. "That big baby? Did you see him turn pasty white last time there was a blood drive at the precinct?"

"Good point," Kevin chuckled, "I thought I was going to have to find some smelling salts to keep him from falling out!"

"Who had a falling out?" Castle's voice boomed as he and Beckett arrived on the scene, lattes in hand."

"This guy," Espo answered, "Fell right out of the tattoo parlor into the middle of the sidewalk!"

He and Ryan exchanged a glance that said "Good job covering up that one!"

Lanie Parrish, the coroner, looked at Ryan and Espo, raising an eyebrow as if to say "No, not so much".

"Good morning Kate, Good morning Castle," she greeted them with a radiant smile, "Let me introduce you to Frank Fox. Frank got himself a new tattoo this morning and walked out into a bullet."

"Random or targeted?" Kate asked.

"Targeted I think because it was a straight on shot, not from the side. But right now, I'm not completely sure," Lanie answered, "But once I get him to the office, I should be able to tell you more."

"Great, thanks Lanie, we'll go ahead and get started on the investigation. Let me know what you find out!"

Lanie agreed and, with the help of her two assistants, loaded Fox's body into the van for transport back to the morgue.

"Ok," Beckett stated, looking to her partners Esposito and Ryan, "Espo you get a canvas started and see what the neighbors saw or heard. Ryan, go ahead and dig into Fox's financials and record. Let's find out more about our victim."

CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT

Back at the 12th, Beckett had established her murder board. Photos of the victim and a beginning of a time line were the only things currently posted.

Castle arrived at the murder board with two fresh lattes in hand. The smell of her lilac bodywash was almost overpowering and as he leaned in to get just a little closer, Beckett kicked him in the shin.

"Ooh, ouch, that hurt!" he said in a voice far too loud to be used inside, "Why did you…"

She kicked him again. This time harder.

"Shut up Castle!" she said in a harsh whisper, "We can't let Gates see us that close!"

"I'm sorry, you are right but God you smell so good."

"It's the latte Castle," she answered, downplaying his compliment. "But if you are a good boy, I'll let you join me in the shower tonight."

He clapped his hands gently like a small child anticipating ice cream, "Yay." he responded very quietly.

"Now shut up, here comes Espo."

"What are you two up to?" he asked as he caught a curious glance between the secret lovers.

"We were discussing Beckett's tattoos," Castle said.

"Castle," she said, scolding him for his line of conversation, "We were not!"

"No big deal, Castle," Esposito said, "We all know she has at least one!"

"She has more than that," Castle stated unable to stop his foot from entering his mouth. "Really?" he tried to play it off as a question rather than a statement.

"Yes," Castle agreed, " I do recall this topic has come up before, but has she ever showed them to you?"

"I'll tell you what Castle," Beckett responded quickly to stop the conversation where it was, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours!"

Castle choked, almost giddy at the thought of seeing her tattoos again. They were very sexy and very secretly placed.

"Hey wait," he said, giving her a double-take, "I don't have any tattoos!"

"Then I guess you won't see mine!" she answered as she stood up and walked to the ladies room.

"Ha!" Esposito laughed as Castle slumped into his chair.

"What are you ha'ing about?" Ryan asked as he walked into the conversation.

"Castle got shot down bad!" Espo said, laughing at his friend's discomfort. "Beckett just told loverboy that he could see her tattoos only after he showed her his. But he doesn't have any so now he's sulking like a little girl!"

Secretly, Ryan and Espo gave each other a high five, celebrating their accurate assessment of Castle's lack of ink.

"I'm not sulking," Castle said, a little less bravado than usual, "I'm trying to decide where to get a tattoo."

"Bro," Espo interjected, "As I said before, you just aren't tattoo material."

"We'll see about that!" Castle replied as he stormed out the squad room.

From the elevator, he texted Beckett… "I'll see you in an hour or so."

And with that, Castle had left the building.

CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday in the Park

_There are two kinds of folks who sit around thinking about how to have fun with Castle and Beckett: psychopaths and fanfiction writers ... I'm the one that gets paid nothing at all! _

_**cbcbcbcb**_

_This work of fiction is a tribute to Castle and, while I love to watch them, I don't own them and make no money from writing them. But it is fun!_

Chapter 2

"So," Beckett asked, "Where are we?"

She stood by the murder board, ready to add the details that her partners were skilled at finding.

Ryan pulled out his notepad, "Financials indicate that Frank Fox was flat broke. I didn't see anything that would indicate trouble with drugs or gambling. He may have had some affiliation with a gang as a teenager, but nothing since then. He worked as a file clerk for a salvage company in Jersey."

"What about the canvas Espo?"

"Uniforms couldn't find anyone who saw what happened. However, the guy who owns the tattoo shop called me back about an hour ago and told me that a man came in to the shop and asked about the tattoo that Fox had gotten today."

"That's interesting," Beckett said, "Description?"

"He's with a sketch artist right now," Esposito replied.

CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT

"What do you have for me?" Beckett asked Lanie as she entered the always-chilly morgue.

"I have the answers you were looking for," Lanie answered. "But first, you need to give me some answers!"

"What?" Beckett asked, "Answers about what?"

"What is going on with you and Castle?" Lanie asked, raising her eyebrow at her best friend.

"Lanie," Beckett responded, trying not to raise her voice which was a dead give away that something was indeed going on, "Why would you even think something was going on with me and Castle?"

"I saw the way you looked at him," Lanie answered, "What did he do to piss you off this time?"

Beckett took a small breath, an internal sigh of relief, and continued on with the conversation, "What's different about today?"

They laughed. Kate really wished she could share her happiness with her best friend. But she did not want to jeopardize Lanie's ability to plead ignorance if the affair had ever come to light.

"So what did you discover about our victim?" Kate asked.

"Well," Lanie answered, pulling the sheet back from the victim's arm, "Mr. Fox here took a bullet directly to the chest, no cross fire as I suspected. But here's the curious part, check out that new tattoo."

Lanie pulled up the victim's arm and showed Beckett the tattoo. It was a pearl necklace with a series of numbers around it.

"A guy with a pearl necklace tattoo'd on his arm?" Beckett asked, "Do you think that is very common?"

"Well actually," Lanie answered, "I wondered that myself. And I wondered if it was even relevant to the case, but I thought I'd check in to it. Kate did I ever tell you about my boyfriend in undergraduate school?"

"Jessie?" Kate said, "The artist?"

"Yes, him. What you might not know is that Jessie funded much of his undergraduate art degree by working in a tattoo shop. I thought maybe this was some kind of symbolic representation or gang sign, but he just laughed at me. He said the guy must have lost a bet or something."

"Wow," Kate answered, "That's harsh!"

"I know, that's why he's an ex-boyfriend!" Lanie explained, "But when I told him that I thought the tattoo might have had something to do with this man's murder, he promised he would research it and get back to me."

"Ok well its Saturday, so go on home and enjoy your evening. And thank you! Let me know if anything comes up!" Beckett said, moving her ass out of the morgue as fast as she could to avoid any further Castle conversations.

CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT

"So has Castle come back yet?" Beckett asked as she returned to the almost empty squad room.

"Nah," Esposito answered, "I'm sure he's getting a tattoo since you promised to show him yours!"

"I'm sure he knew that was a joke," she said trying to cover for any overshare, "Didn't he?"

"I don't know Beckett," Ryan added, "When it comes to you and nudity, I'm sure he thought you were serious. You may need to pay up."

"Ewww." She responded, making a scrunched up face to signify her displeasure.

"Yeah Beckett," Espo chimed in, "He looked pretty hell-bent as he hightailed it out of here!"

"Ok," she brought out her serious voice to dismiss the boys joking, "Where are we?"

"The sketch artist brought this picture, but it didn't pop on facial rec," Esposito said, returning to business.

"Anything else new?" she queried.

"Well, yes " Castle said, almost on cue as he entered the room from the shiny silver elevator. "My new tattoo!"

As he sat in his chair directly beside Beckett's desk, he pulled his shirt aside to show a black ink tattoo of a police shield and the letters KB.

Beckett almost fell out of her chair.

"Please tell me you did not get my initials tatto'd on your body!" she whispered.

"Why of course, Detective Beckett," he responded proudly and loud enough for Ryan and Esposito to hear, "You are, after all my muse!"

"Bro," Espo said, closing in on where Castle was seated, "That is not a real tattoo!"

"Why, yes, Detective Esposito, it most certainly is!" Castle said proudly, "You heard Detective Beckett promise that if I showed her my tattoo she would show me ALL of hers." He raised his brows at Kate as if to dare her to question his voracity.

"Yes, yes Mr. Castle," Esposito replied, keeping up the game, "I am certain that I did hear that promise being made. And you Detective Ryan?"

Beckett cleared her throat as if to challenge Ryan to agree.

"Um," Ryan said, looking back and forth between the two sides of the disagreement, "Yeah, well, I must have been outside when you had this conversation!"

"Wus," Esposito said, "Bro, you really let me down. You aren't really scared of her are you?"

"Yes," Ryan answered, quickly taking his seat, "I've seen her take down a 200 pound perp in 2 seconds flat. I'd rather not piss her off!"

"So, Detective Beckett, I believe it is time to pay off your promise!" Castle said, bring the subject back to him.

"Castle, if that was a real tattoo, I would definitely keep my promise, but," she licked her thumb and while holding his head still with a death-grip on his earlobe, she rubbed the ink until the henna smudged, removing the initials KB from his chest, "Since this is a henna tattoo, I guess there is no peep show today!"

CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT

Later that night, just shortly after round two of very passionate lovemaking, Beckett's phone went off.

"Don't get it." Castle pleaded his bedroom partner.

"I have to," Kate said, sweeping her hair out of her face to glance at the number calling at such an inopportune time. "It's Lanie. Sh!"

He smiled devilishly and began to kiss her neck, making her giggle.

"Beckett" she answered, trying desperately to be serious, but failing miserably.

"Kate," said Lanie, clearly in distress, "I need you here," she pleaded, "Something has happened and Javy is being arrested."

"I'm on my way, Lanie," Kate answered, pushing Castle away, "Are you at the condo?"

"Yes," Lanie answered, "Please hurry!"

CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT CASKETT

Ok Team, let's practice leaving reviews! Click the button that says "Leave a Review" and then write your opinion of the artist's work! Remember, we don't make money doing this; your review is our currency!

And I hope you are guessing with Javier Esposito was just arrested!


End file.
